O Trajeto do amor
by Naty Swan Cullen
Summary: Uma trajetória diferente, dois destinos se encontram. Há química, sentimentos ainda incompreensíveis. As vezes por medo de estarmos errados e não sermos correspondidos deixamos momentos importantes passarem, eles poderiam ser decisivos em nossas vidas.


.com/watch?v=eAOAaSvC6PM  
_Sentindo do mesmo jeito  
O sol acabou de escapar e não está debaixo da minha porta  
E não posso me esconder embaixo dos meus lençóis  
Já tinha lido as palavras antes então agora sei  
Minha hora chegou de novo  
Estou me sentindo do mesmo jeito, tudo de novo  
Me sentindo do mesmo jeito, tudo de novo  
Cantando as mesmas frases, tudo de novo  
Não importa o quanto eu tente fingir  
Outro dia em que não acho minha cabeça  
Meus pés nem parecem meus  
Tento encontrar o chão abaixo pra ficar em pé  
Tomara que eu consiga alcançá-lo mais uma vez  
Estou me sentindo do mesmo jeito, tudo de novo...  
Muitas vezes imagino por onde estive  
E como consegui achar o caminho de volta  
Olho por um instante ao redor por algo perdido  
Talvez o encontre no final  
Estou me sentindo do mesmo jeito, tudo de novo... _

Ainda estou meio ofegante pelo ocorrido, mal consigo escrever. Mas, aqueles olhos tão expressivos não me saem da mente, o seu jeito descontraído e ao mesmo tempo atento ficaram presos em minha cabeça. Era o jovem mais lindo que havia visto, poderia compará-lo a um deus grego, daqueles que você poria em um pedestal e ficaria admirando por dias e mesmo assim alguns detalhes lhe fugiriam.  
Hoje pela manhã, ao entrar no ônibus o vi, imaginem a minha felicidade por minha mãe ter escolhido pegar uma lotação diferente do que costumamos pegar; meu entusiasmo era palpável e quase dancei de alegria quando vi o último assento disponível logo na frente dele. O lugar ficava de frente para um vidro por onde pude analisar todo o seu porte físico. Analisei seu cabelo jogadinho de lado, seu jeito despojado de se vestir e pelo olhar, a personalidade era forte.

Passei o caminho inteiro olhando para ele através do vidro e ele parecia me olhar também, mas minha mania de incertezas me deixava cada vez mais apreensiva imaginando se eu era realmente o alvo de sua devotada atenção. Fiquei tentada a jogar um bilhete, mas desisti, me contentei em ficar "perdida" em suas órbitas verdes. Meu ponto chegou e logo quando sai, meio cabisbaixa, entrei no ônibus que deveria ter pego no começo de minha saga; ele estava parado lado à lado daquele do qual acabara de sair, entrei ávida a procurar o que seria o fruto de meus muitos sonhos de amor. Quando o localizei, ele olhava para a entrada do veículo, parecia procurar alguma coisa ou alguém, desesperadamente. Nossos olhares finalmente se encontraram e nessa hora ele abriu um lindo sorriso, eu devo ter correspondido, não sei, estava meio inebriada por aquele gesto. Ficamos nos olhando até o ônibus onde ele estava virar a esquina e o meu seguir reto.  
Aquele sujeitinho belo não abandona meus sonhos e provavelmente nunca deixará meu coração.

_**...**_

Bem, isso já faz um ano e estou com as esperanças frustradas, o destino ainda não colocou o belo jovem de olhos verdes e jeito descontraído, estilo "Robert Pattinson" no meu caminho. Mas, ainda espero louca para esbarrarmos na rua e nos apresentarmos e para falar a verdade, hoje acho isso meio improvável.  
O que ele sentiu naquele dia? Será que o coração dele dispara por lembrar-se da cena? Provavelmente não, meninos não são sentimentalistas e nem idealizam um amor para a vida inteira e pelo mundo de hoje nem as meninas acreditam mais em príncipe encantado. Fiquei pensando nisso por um tempo, foi quando estava mais perdida em pensamentos que alguém passou e quase me levou junto, nossas coisas caíram. - Desculpe-me, estou com pressa- Era a voz mais aveludada que já ouvira e foi aquilo que me instigou a levantar o rosto depressa, gostaria de não tê-lo feito. Os mesmos olhos, o cabelo, o jeito doido e despojado e o mesmo sorriso. - Meu Deus, é você!- Que coisa mais clichê, poderia ter falado algo mais inteligente.

- Oi, sou Edward Cullen e você pode não se lembrar, mas... - Nessa hora achei que nenhum rubor superaria o dele, mas me enganei, pois senti o meu próprio rosto enrubescer.  
- É, também me lembro de você e a propósito meu nome é Vanessa- Disse-lhe apertando sua mão.  
Desde aquele momento senti que o destino conspirava a meu favor, talvez se jogasse na loteria eu até ganhasse, mas nenhum prêmio seria maior do que receber um sorriso daquele todos os dias. Por falar em dias, depois de toda uma saga, eu e Robert estamos juntos e felizes, não sei até quanto tempo, mas como dizem por aí, "que seja eterno enquanto dure".


End file.
